falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Building the Fanon
I just thought I'd share some random thoughts on our collective efforts, please feel free to do the same: 1. I personally like working from the bottom up, working on relatively small areas. I think this allows me to focus on a few core details, it also leaves plenty of space in the world for other people to create. 2. I think every area needs a special quirk: a landmark, an interesting conflict, or a "dungeon," for example. Areas that are perfectly secure or isolated are boring. 3. I love crossovers! Where applicable, I always want to include other peoples creations. It adds a lot of verisimilitude when Editor A's character shows up in Editor B's location and acts as an observer to the consequences of the historical event written about by Editor C. 4. As far as Fallout fanon is concerned, I try to stay away from Pre-War events, with the exception of minor details that help grow a location. I think you're more likely to come up with something that lacks internal consistency when dealing with Pre-War stories. All of this might make you say "duh," but I'm just getting my toes wet in the world on fanon. --OvaltinePatrol 00:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) As right as you are, people are more interested in seeing how big a circle they can piss on their faction then actually making an original location/working with others to make an original location. A person who used to be an active admin here suggested we take a more game developer approach to writing article, it being that we all work together on improving existing ideas, I thought it was a great idea but as mentioned before, people are too dense to accept a change such as that. Composite 4 00:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Also, feel free to join our irc channel, #tranquility_lane, if you are not aware of how IRC works just read how to join here Project:IRC channel Composite 4 00:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Why not. I'm all for it. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Then consider yourself not part of the problem. Composite 4 00:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) 5. Things shouldn't all fit together neatly. Life is not a jigsaw puzzle, neither is a good fanon. Canon example: The Union of Atomic Workers reference in Fallout 1. They don't really have a role in the game, and the role of the character who mentions them could have been fulfilled by a Brotherhood member, or a random merchant with no affiliations, but the brief story of his group's failure makes it clear that there's all kinds of background stuff. --OvaltinePatrol 01:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) 6. Oblique references can be just as fun as namedropping. Take my Midessa article for example, at one point it mentions that they were frightened off from Austin by an unknown force. This could have been Enclave, the Union, or perhaps the Brotherhood of Steel. --OvaltinePatrol 01:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC)